


A Whispered Duel

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Female Han Solo, It's literally just fluff y'all, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Han and Leia argue over who loves the other most.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Whispered Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saleucami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saleucami/gifts).



> Yeah this is literally just based on a conversation between me and Saleucami over which one of us loves the other more.
> 
> (It's me, I love her more. Cause I literally wrote this fic about it haha. Watch me write a longer more dramatic version of this when I have time.)

“Your dimples are cute,” Han found herself saying as the door to the small supply room shut behind her. Leia’s grin had been the first thing she saw when she slipped inside, and of  _ course  _ her brain had blanked at the sight and let her mouth freely take control.

Leia’s giggle rang in the air between them like a bell. “You’re cute,” she replies as she grins up at Han. “You’re the number one ‘cute’ on this ship.”

“No, you are,” Han replied with a shake of her head as she took one of Leia’s hands into hers and twirled her around. “There can be no question about it.”

“There is no question,” Leia agreed as she came to a stop, face flushed and eyes bright. “I’ve decreed it, as Princess.”

“Yeah?” Han asked, one eyebrow raising in challenge as she wracked her brain for a comeback. “Well– it isn’t decreed, because a different decree was  _ already  _ decreed.”

“False. I’ve already signed and stamped my decree into law,” Leia’s voice lilted playfully when she poked Han’s stomach.

“Nope, too late. The first decree was already codified.”

Leia didn’t seem impressed by that. “Are you suggesting I have no authority with my crown?”

“Your authority can remain intact without a decree, Princess,” Han toyed with Leia, her words steeped in innuendo.

“Hm…” Leia moved forward, each step pushing Han back towards the wall until she was pressed against it. “I’m not sure. What if I just... swore my fealty to you?”

Han swallowed as Leia pressed up against her. Two could play at that game. “Ah, but you see, my life has already been pledged in the line of fire to Princess Leia.”

“Then I challenge you to a duel!”

The brunette scoffed at her outburst. “A duel, sweetheart?” She asked patronizingly. “Alright, fine. I’ll just throw the duel, ‘cause I love you more.”

It took a moment for Han to realize what she’d just admitted in the midst of their teasing, and both of them froze as their eyes widened. She tried desperately to keep her blush from showing as Leia’s dark eyes locked onto hers.

“It would seem as if I’ve won,” Leia began slowly as an impish grin spread across her face. “And thus, my decrees are law.”

But Han wasn’t about to give up easily. Her hands slid down to rest on Leia’s hips before she spun them around, so the princess was now the one pressed up against the metal wall. “No, no, no! The duel is over who loves who more, not your stupid decree.”

“But that’s our dilemma, you see,” Leia pouted, her eyelashes fluttering as she tips her head up to look at Han. “Do I love you more because I win the fight about loving more? I think yes.”

Han countered her attempt by leaning closer, so her lips ghost over Leia’s ear. “But you win because I purposefully lose to prove my love to you.” She reached up to brush a lock of hair behind Leia’s ear as she shivered from the feel of her whispered breath. “Because I could never hurt you.”

“But then I would still win,” Leia murmured as Han pulled away enough to see her face.

“Ah, but it’d only be a pyrrhic victory, sweetheart.”

Leia’s brow furrowed in surprise and confusion for a moment. “You know the meaning of the word ‘pyrrhic?’”

“Hey, I read!”

Leia did her best to smother her snort before she continued. “The thought of you being hurt in our duel tears me apart,” she implored, stretching up on her toes so she can press her forehead against Han’s. “So I turn my blaster onto myself as well.”

“But it’s too late, Princess. I’ve already proven my love is eternal. I’d given my life for you on the most important battlefield.” She smirked as Leia’s lips parted ever so slightly, and she only encouraged the movement by brushing her thumb along the princess’ cheek. “The one for your heart.”

She smiled with pride as Leia finally caved and broke into a laugh. “ _ Han _ , that’s so cheesy.” She leaned up for a gentle kiss before pulling away. “But I love it.”

Han winked back. “I know.”


End file.
